


The Lucky Ones

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Mark has something important to ask Kieran and Cristina.





	The Lucky Ones

Most mornings at the cottage Cristina was woken by soft light trickling in through the curtains or by the soft kisses of her two boys. However this morning, just like most of her mornings recently, she was woke up with the aggressive need to pee. Great, she thought to herself looking around for her phone. It felt early. However despite the fact that she was a shadowhunter, Cristina Mendoza Rosales was not a morning person. So it almost always felt early when she woke up no matter what time it was. 

She peered gently over Mark's head to her right and checked the night stand for her smartphone. No such luck. Honestly she was probably lying on it. By the angel she needed coffee. Although Mark and Kieran had her down to one cup a day because Cristina was three months pregnant. 

Finding out about the baby was obviously a moment of great joy for all three of them but it was also met with some concern. Where would the baby live? Since they were separated, how much time would the baby get to spend with all three of them while still leaving time for each other and their work? Planning the intricacies of it all was a little stressful, but first and foremost they all knew that this child would be loved unconditionally. Even when said child was currently pressing down on Cristina's bladder in the most uncomfortable way possible. 

Cristina started the difficult process of untangling herself from the sea of various arms and legs belonging to her two boys. She called it "The Faerie Web". Leaning over to press soft kisses to both Mark and Kierans foreheads, Cristina then shimmied her way down to end of the bed and gracefully climbed of it. She looked back at the empty space in the middle of the bed which contained no phone. 

Damn it. One of them must be lying on it.

Momentarily abandoning the search for her phone she carefully tip toed her way down the hall towards the bathroom. Bladder problems aside she was incredibly grateful for this baby and the family she had discovered. If you had told her two years ago that this is where her life would lead, she might have passed out. Unfortunately she, like many others in the world had preconceived notions about polyamory. She believed it was wrong or immoral to have an intimate relationship with more than one person at the same time. There was even a part of her that carried those beliefs right up to point when she began to realize she had feelings for both of them. 

I can't do it, she used to think. What would people say? What kind of person does this make me? 

But then she would think of how happy and free she felt whenever she was around them. Being spun around in Kieran's arms as Mark looked on with a smile. Being with them, laughing with them, touching them, loving them it all just felt so right. So she decided to chose love. Cristina decided to ignore all the bitter, ignorant hatred. Decided to ignore the whispers and snickers behind her back and the condescending looks of some of her colleges when she stood up to speak. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. Cristina Mendoza Rosales knew what kind of women she was. What kind of shadowhunter she was, and nobody could ever take that away from her.

As she finished up in the bathroom, Cristina was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of soft voices in the next room. Loving whispers in a language that was unfamiliar to her at first. Faerie, she realized with a fond smile. Cristina made her way out of the bathroom and into the main area which consisted of a kitchen/living room hybrid not separated by walls. 

Mark was perched on top of the kitchen table grinning over at Kieran who was riffling through the fridge muttering in faerie. His shoulder length hair was a sky blue, indicating that he was fairly happy.  
Mark's gaze ventured over to her as she walked in. "Well look who it is!" Mark said fondly. "Here. I woke up and realized I was lying on this," he reached into his pocket and retrieved something metal, black and sleek-looking. Her phone. 

Cristina breathed a sigh of relief. " Thank you," she replied softly taking his hand in hers. Kieran had obviously given up on finding whatever he was looking for and made his way over to them. "Good morning, my lady of roses." He greeted her with a smile and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek. This was one of Cristina's favourite things about mornings at the cottage, starting the day with the two people she loved most in the world. "Buenos dias, mis armores, Kier what were you looking for?" Cristina asked. Kieran lifted himself onto the counter beside Mark. "Pancake mix, Mark and I were going to make you breakfast." 

Cristina couldn't fight the grin that spread across her face. "My loves, pancake mix is in the cabinet, not the fridge." 

"Oh," Kieran's face flushed as his hair turned a bright blue. "I told you Kier!" Mark exclaimed with a bright smile. 

Sensing Kieran's slight embarrassment at not knowing something obvious about the mortal world, Cristina reached out and took him in her arms kissing him deeply, threading her fingers through his hair. Kieran instantly smiled against her lips, pulling at her waist. Suddenly she felt another pair of hands sliding up her arms. 

Mark. 

At some point he had hopped down from the counter. He was pressing slow tender kisses along her neck, while Kieran was kissing her he had reached around her and was clutching at Mark's back. When she was tangled up in the two of them like this, it was almost as if the rest of the world fell away. All that mattered was Mark and Kieran. Every touch, every kiss, every whisper, every moan. It was like they were lost in their own private universe. 

Mark was the first to break the spell. He let go of both of them and took a step back. Kieran leaned back from Cristina and whined, pouting dramatically at Mark. Cristina had to chuckle. "Alright Mark, do you have something to say?" she teased. Mark took Kierans hand and tugged, signaling him to jump down. He stood in front of Kieran and Cristina, looking like he had some sort of announcement to make. "Actually yes. I wanted to tell you both something." Mark sounded a little nervous. Cristina wanted to ask him what was going on, but she sensed that it would be better to let him keep talking. 

"So I was talking to Alec the other day," he began, "and we were talking about his wedding and how he changed the laws surrounding marriage between downworlders and shadowhunters so that he could marry the man he loved". Cristina wondered were exactly this was going. She glanced over at Kieran to see if his face would betray anything, but his expression remained neutral. She turned her gaze back over to Mark and nodded gesturing for him to continue. 

"So I asked him if he could do the same for us." Mark looked anxious, as if he was afraid of what they might say. Cristina let out a breathe she hadn't been aware she was holding. Suddenly a wave of emotions overcame her.

Mark was taking about marriage. For the three of them.

Cristina felt a lump forming in her throat as she tried to swallow back the sob threatening to break through. Not in a million years had she ever believed this could happen. She hadn't dared to hope for this. 

The look on Cristina's face must have been concerning to Mark because he was rushing to her side almost instantly. Kieran slid an arm around her waist but his gaze was still fixated on Mark. 

"I'm so sorry my love, I didn't mean to upset you," Mark pleaded, gently placing a hand on her cheek, cradling Cristina's face. Kieran readjusted his position so that he was standing beside Mark and in front of her. He reached out and lightly caressed her stomach, a nervous habit Kieran seemed to have acquired while Cristina was pregnant to comfort her. 

"If this is not something you desire, my lady, then we will not discuss the matter any further," Kieran insisted. Cristina shook her head, attempting to pull herself together. It would seem that she had given her boys the wrong impression. "No it's not that," Cristina choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Its just, my whole life I was raised with one major expectation. To get married to a nice shadowhunter man and have children. That was my mother's plan for me, and I wasn't utterly opposed to it," Cristina explained. "I always liked the idea of marriage, but I knew I wanted to marry for love." Cristina smiled fondly at both of them, squeezing Kieran's hand that had been resting against her abdomen. Mark was breathing heavily as he dropped his hand from her cheek and clasped her other hand in his. 

Cristina turned her gaze to Kieran who also had tears welling up in his eyes. "When I first met you, I never thought that I would end up loving you this much," she whispered. Cristina's voice was thick with tears at this point and she had given up on not crying. "But then I fell in love with you just as I did with Mark and I love our life we built together, but I always thought marriage was no longer an option," Cristina mummered. "But now you're telling me that it's possible and we actually can?" She asked with disbelief. 

Mark smiled back at her and then met Kieran's gaze nodding. "It is true my loves, if it is what both of you want, we can get married." Kieran let go of Cristina and turned to fully face Mark with a disapproving but comedic expression. "Well really now Mark, is that your definition of a proposal? Because quite frankly I believe the lady of Roses and I deserve a bit more finesse" Kieran teased lightheartedly poking Mark's arm.  
Cristina giggled fondly. 

Mark was now beaming at both of them "But of course" Mark let go of cristina's hand and gracefully knelt down in front of both of them. Cristina willed herself not to start crying again. She glanced at Kieran who was gazing at Mark with a look of pure adoration and awe. She was quite sure that her own face held the same expression. Mark took her hand in his once more and held Kieran's hand with his other. 

"Cristina Mendoza Rosales and Kieran, The King of Unseelie. You are the two halves of my heart. I love you both more then words could ever express. We found each other during very unlikely times. Sharing my life with the two of you in every conceivable way has always been my greatest wish. In a few months from now we will have a child, and although it doesn't need to be, would you do me the honour of making this family official? Will you both marry me?"

Cristina let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Not due to anxiety but as a result of the sheer unbridled joy coursing through her body. She didnt need to look at Kieran to know what their answer would be. Cristina didnt trust her voice, so she simply nodded with a tearful smile. She slid down to her knees and wrapped Mark in a tight embrace. "Of course" she heard Kieran whisper behind her.

Cristina kissed Mark tenderly then opened up a gap for Kieran to maneuver himself into. He dropped to the floor beside her and pulled himself into their group hug, resting his forehead against both of theirs. "My heart is yours" Kieran murmured. "Forever." 

Cristina heard Mark's breath hitch slightly. She understood Mark's suprise Kieran was immortal. For him, forever was essentially that. An eternity. It wasn't as if she doubted his love for either of them, but to hear him declare that as long as he lived he would never fall in love with anyone else ever again, was to say the least, incredibly moving. 

"Forever?" Cristina choked, failing to keep her voice even.

"Forever" came Kieran's reply, as steady as ever. Mark chuckled lightly. A sound that vibrated against them.

"All right then" said Mark. He spoke purposefully, pressing a quick kiss to both of their foreheads. He knew how Kieran got when he made his mind up about something. 

"Forever."


End file.
